


Love Walked In

by frantic65



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frantic65/pseuds/frantic65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian Kinney wasn't looking for love, but love...or something like it, seems to have found him. Set in mid-season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Walked In

_Love walked right in and drove the shadows away;_   
_Love walked right in and brought my sunniest day  
~Love Walked In by George Gershwin_

When Brian Kinney was 29 and a half years old, he met the love of his life, and fell in love at first sight. The fact that there were two different people involved really didn't matter, because when love finally finds you it is often unexpected and unconventional.

Now Brian Kinney knew a few things about love before that fateful night, but after a lifetime of watching people use love as an excuse to make each other unhappy and bitter, he had come up with a better way.

Brian Kinney believed in fucking...and sucking...and rimming and ramming his way through the gay men...hot ones only, of course...of Pittsburgh...and a few who claimed they were straight until Brian convinced them otherwise.

He usually had a one fuck only policy, but on occasion he would bend the rules a little for a really exceptional piece of ass, as long as the guy wasn't some kind of clingy queen, or Stepford fag, dreaming of happily ever after like a pathetic princess.

And Brian Kinney never fucked his friends...well...in the intimate sense of the word. He actually enjoyed fucking with people's minds, as a successful ad man it was kind of in his blood.

That's not to say Brian Kinney treated his friends badly. On the contrary he may have mocked them viciously over their sob stories of unfaithful lovers and their deceitful dicks, but in a true crisis he was always ready with a safety net, even if he hid it behind a bored and contemptuous facade.

Yeah, Brian Kinney was full of shit most of the time, but it only took a twink and a tot to completely change his life forever.

This is a story about how Brian Kinney came to realize that sometimes change wasn't so fucking bad after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brian sat at his desk, trying without much success to ignore the blond head bent over the school books spread out over the dining room table.

He didn't really need to complete the research for this campaign until next week, but contrary to what others may have thought based on his hard clubbing and tricking reputation, he never fucked around when it came to his career, and most especially his income.

Except...

He watched from the corner of his eyes as the owner of a tight, hot, and luscious ass slowly made his way past Brian's line of sight on the way to the kitchen, making a teasing show of bending over to grab a bottle of water from the bottom shelf, obviously ignoring the ones lined up on the much easier to reach top shelf.

Brian shifted in his chair as his cock stood at attention, all thoughts of demographics and market shares disappearing from his mind as a predatory and lustful smile crossed his face.

"Justin." He called softly, watching intently as the boy froze in his tracks, an eager smile replacing the slight pout he had been sporting when he closed the refrigerator door, assuming incorrectly that his provocations were being ignored.

"Come over here." Brian continued with a small nod of his head, rolling his chair back from his desk, legs slightly apart in invitation.

Justin wasted no time approaching Brian, tongue peeking out from between his lips hungrily, eyes never straying from Brian's hot gaze.

He stopped directly in front of Brian, well within the frame of Brian's legs, but being careful not to touch without further direction.

"I thought you were supposed to be doing your homework, little boy." Brian murmured, reaching out to run his long fingers beneath Justin's shirt, smirking in satisfaction as Justin shivered at his touch.

"I was doing my homework, Brian." Justin answered, watching Brian's expression carefully through his lowered lashes. "But I got really thirsty and had to stop for a drink."

"Mmmhmm." Brian hummed, hands closing around Justin's hips, pulling him closer to his body. "Three times in the past thirty minutes?"

Justin blushed lightly, but he remained unrepentant at having been caught in his ploy for attention since it appeared to have worked.

"Can't help it." Justin answered, swaying until his legs bumped into Brian's spread thighs. "I'm still parched." He added, suggestively reaching down to cup Brian's dick through his jeans.

Brian removed one hand from Justin's hip, bringing his fingers up to brush against Justin's lips. "You've been determined to distract me all night from my very important work, and now you expect me to fuck you as a reward?" Brian tapped gently on Justin's lips as he finished speaking, before reaching his hand around to rest on the nape of Justin's neck.

"Is that what you want, little boy?" He whispered the words as he pulled Justin's face down to his, stopping a hair's breadth from allowing their lips to touch, their warm breath mingling together.

"Yes." Justin whispered back, tongue reaching out to trace Brian's lips. "Fuck me, Brian."

Brian pressed their lips together, opening his mouth and inviting Justin to do the same, tongues meeting and stroking, the palms of Brian's hands moving from Justin's neck to cage his cheeks as the kiss turned from simple desire to full blown lust.

Justin pushed at Brian's shoulders, trying to climb into his lap and unbutton Brian's shirt a the same time. Pulling back from Brian's kiss to catch a deep, panting breath, he quickly removed the buttons from their holes, bending down to lick at Brian's naked chest as the shirt slid open.

He heard Brian catch his breath as his teeth gently tugged at a nipple, and he smiled softly at the sense of power that small sound sent vibrating through his body. Brian Kinney was his, whether he wanted to admit it or not, and Justin was never going to give up on them. Never.

Justin felt Brian's hands slide under his ass, lifting him as Brian stood, hefting him up into his arms, encouraging him to wrap his legs around his hips.

As Brian carried him toward the bedroom, Justin ran his fingers along the muscles on Brian's chest, nuzzling his face into his neck, sucking gently on the skin near Brian's ear, careful not to mark him, although instinct screamed at him to leave a love bite as proof of his ownership. But Brian was clear about leaving no evidence where clients might see, and Justin understood and respected the importance Brian placed on his professional image. Justin would leave a souvenir much lower on Brian's body later, and he knew Brian would love it.

Brian tossed him onto the bed, and Justin crawled backward on the duvet, watching as Brian shrugged off his open shirt, loosened his belt and removed his jeans, soon standing naked and obviously aroused before him.

Justin rubbed at his own aching dick, still trapped in his pants, moaning as Brian knelt on the bed, hard cock and full, heavy balls reminding Justin just why being fucked by Brian was such an addictive experience.

"Take off your clothes, Justin." Brian said quietly, fingers of one hand wrapping around his cock and stroking lazily as Justin slowly began to comply.

Justin knew when Brian asked him to disrobe he was supposed to take his time, even if he was trembling from the need to feel Brian's dick deep inside his ass now. Brian had taught him that patience would always be richly rewarded in his bed.

Justin finished with his clothes and lay back against the pillows naked, legs spread so Brian could catch a tantalizing glimpse of his hole.

"You look fucking hot." Brian said approvingly, leaning forward on his hands until he was eye level with Justin's leaking cock.

Justin's head slammed back onto the pillows as Brian took his length deep into his mouth without further warning. The first time Brian went down on him, Justin had shot his load within a few moments, so unexpected was the act. He'd suspected from the start that Brian never gave head in the back room at Babylon, but he was surprised to find out just how rarely he sucked cock for the tricks he invited back to his place.

Justin had been so happy to get a second and then more opportunities to get fucked by Brian, he'd never really considered how unusual his circumstances were until Michael kept sniping at him, and Emmett and Ted started smirking like they knew some big secret whenever Brian made out with him in the dance floor at Babylon, or dragged him into a bathroom stall at Woody's.

Now that Justin had moved in with Brian due to what Brian referred to as a series of unfortunate circumstances that Justin preferred to label providence or fate, he couldn't help but notice that Brian was becoming much more generous with his attentions...and Justin loved it.

He fisted his hands in Brian's hair and moaned, knowing that Brian thought it was hot when he was vocal about how much he enjoyed having Brian's undivided attention.

Justin grunted in disappointment when Brian released his cock from his mouth, only to shout his approval with his next breath as Brian's tongue circled his ass, rimming him until he was begging to be filled by Brian's cock.

Brian slid a condom on his dick, still confused after all this time at how much he craved watching Justin come undone beneath him. He knew how to please a sexual partner, after all his reputation would never have grown to such lengths if he didn't have the skills to back it up, but for some reason, it was important that this boy, this trick who'd come to stay, was always satisfied.

"Brian, please." And he always begged so prettily, never sounding whiny or annoying. Instead his desperation and desire never failed to make Brian feel things that he'd never felt with anyone else, things outside of the fucking incredible orgasms the kid managed to pull from him, causing him to come really fucking close to losing his control in a way that he was almost afraid to try to understand.

Brian looked down on the sweaty boy beneath him, watched the passion that burned white-hot within him, feeling a matching heat rising within himself, along with the desire to get totally consumed, body and mind, by this thing they had somehow stumbled upon together.

Brian kissed Justin's parted lips as a way to quiet, and reassure him that he'd take care of him, in bed and beyond, although there was no way on earth words to that effect would pass across Brian's lips yet.

He gently pressed his fingers through Justin's hair, pausing as he ravaged his lips to offer him a tentative smile, meeting his eyes, which really seemed to be the windows of his soul, feeling a moment of fear at the enormity of emotions that coursed through his veins at the look of complete trust and love that he found staring back at him through Justin's eyes.

"Justin." All he could manage was Justin's name, his voice cracking, hoping that what he was feeling inside, the confusion mixed with the fear of letting someone close enough to really hurt him, giving another person enough control to maybe destroy him at some point in the future, would be worth sharing with him.

And Justin heard him, through the haze of lust that surrounded them, he heard the questions, the need, the fear of rejection that Brian hadn't even thought to himself quite yet. He heard him, and he smiled, and nodded, closing his eyes in ecstasy as he felt Brian fill him. He had time to convince Brian that they belonged together always, time to show him that being in love didn't make him a lesbian, or a dickless fag, time to become something so much more than they were apart.

Brian pushed into the tight heat that was Justin, thrusting steadily, feeling the high that always came from being inside him, aware of the fingers grasping his biceps pulling him closer, the smooth skin that pressed against him, the mouth that whispered words of encouragement and sounds of intense passion.

Brian felt his control slip away, allowing baser instincts to take over, but he knew Justin was there, Justin was his, and in that moment of perfect clarity where he found himself perched on the peak of release it seemed to Brian as though the sun was shining even though it was close to midnight.  



End file.
